Eli's Game
by Grantoo
Summary: Eli invites Adam and Clare to play truth or dare with him, Fiona, and Imogen. Bizarre secrets arise as well as shocking dares. Beware SMUT.  this fic contains fimogeli and a tad eclare .


"Yeah you're invited. Me, Imogen, and Fiona were going to play a game." Eli said.

"What kind of a game?" Adam asked.

"You'll see." adam could practically feel eli smirk on the other line.

"Can I bring Clare?"

There was silence for what seemed like forever. "Sure. I guess."

"Ya know, because I might feel out of place with fiona and imogen..."

"Yeah. I gotcha. just hurry because we're about to start."

So about 30 minutes later, Adam and Clare arrived at Eli's house. Adam noticed Eli's parents weren't there and Eli stated they went to a concert so they wouldn't be back until the wee hours of the morning.

The room was dark with only a tiny lamp lit in the corner and the light from the kitchen. Imogen was sprawled out on the couch as if she owned the place, and Eli and Fiona were in the kitchen popping popcorn. Clare scrunched up her eyebrows at the sight of Imogen. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" she whispered to adam.

Adam lied and told her he didn't know who all was coming. Eli and Fiona came in the living room with his arm around her waist and his hand dangerously close to her rear. as Fiona held the popcorn bowl.

Clare took note to vomit after seeing that when she gets home.

Adam and Clare sat in chairs across the coffee table and couch. Eli and fiona sat on the couch with Imogen, Eli sitting in the middle.

"So! You all want to know what game we're playing?" Eli announced. Everyone shook their heads except Fiona, as if she were the only person he told. he smirked and said "Truth or dare."

Clare rolled her eyes and Adam suggested "isnt that for little kids?" and Imogen looked overly excited, squirming in her seat next to Eli.

"Nothing is just for kids my friend." he answered.

"Except trix!" Imogen shouted lamely, causing Eli to glare at her.

"Well if we're going to play this stupid game, lets." Clare said while she crossed her arms.

"Okay, you go first Adam." Fiona pointed.

"truth or dare Eli?"

"dare."

"i dare you to kiss clare."

"ADAM!" Clare said very annoyed, her cheeks becoming heated. Eli's eyes cast down before he looked back up at her and lifted himself from the couch. As everyone watched, he leaned over her and slid his hand behind her neck. He moved his mouth against hers, dipping his tongue in a time or two. Clare could feel butterflies in her stomach again at the gentle feel of his soft lips. She kissed him back forcefully, obviously liking what she was recieving. and with a smack they parted and Eli sat back on the couch.

clare had a dreamy smile on her face and couldn't keep her eyes off Eli now. Eli smiled at her as Fiona announced who's turn it was next. "Its your turn Eli, since adam dared you."

"Okay. Truth or dare fiona?

"dare."

"I dare you to make out with Imogen."

Clare and Adam looked at eachother discustedly. Clare felt her heart drop that Eli wanted to actually see this. he seemed like a different person from who she once knew.

Imogen placed her hand on Eli's theigh for support as Fiona did the same, and both made out leaning on Eli and infront of him. Eli smiled while he leaned back studying the two brunettes that were pretty much on his lap swapping spit. With a final peck to the lips fiona untangled her hand from Imogen's hair, leaving imogen looking like a hot mess with additional red lip stick smeared around her mouth. Once the two girls settled in their seats again Eli's boner was obvious to everyone in the room. He tried to shifting in his seat to hid it but it didn't work, so he just slumped back into his relaxed position with his legs parted and his arms oustretched on top of imogen and fiona's shoulders.

"Okay I guess it's my tur-" fiona stopped mid way as Clare made an attempt to storm out of the room, but adam grabbed her arm and begged her to sit down. "i'm having fun." adam said.

"Sure ill suffer while you're having fun." she pouted.

"Why are you being a nusiance? every one's having fun, Im having fun." Eli questioned. Clare's eyes trailed down to the tent in his pants you could practically see the outlining of his boner in his skinny jeans. Of course he's having fun... man whore. Clare thought to herself.

"MY TURN." Fiona said, a little ticked off. "Imogen truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you and Eli have had sex before?"

The whole room went silent.

"Go ahead, tell the truth Imogen." Eli said while weighing one of her breasts in his hand and looking her up and down.

"You already know the answer to this Fiona. I'm pretty sure we all have together a few times already." Fiona giggled and pulled Eli and Imogen's forheads together with hers almost like a group hug.

Clare stomped up on her feet, her face beet red. Everyone looked up at her with confused looks. Clare didn't know what to do or what to say, so she just sat back down, her hands trembling. she didn't want to leave and have Eli know how this affected her. It just broke her heart that one minute ago, she had the familiar butterflies she had when they dated, now in a matter of a minute he became a monster again.

"My turn!" Imogen squealed and turned to Eli of course. "Truth or dare?"

Eli smirked, their eyes locking and he said "dare."

Imogen slid herself on Eli's lap with her arms snaking around his neck. "I dare you to take me to your room and do something very kinky with me. By my rules." Eli licked his lips and said "as long as it won't hurt." Eli gripped her waist and set her back down next to him, so he could get up and take her hand to lead her up the stairs.

Clare was on the verge of tears as her, adam and fiona watched them dissapear.

The silence was somewhat awkward for the three, but Adam and Fiona eventually started talking.

Meanwhile upstairs once Imogen was done with Eli's makeup, she stripped Eli of his clothes and slipped a silk nightie over his arms/head. she put her strap-on on pushed Eli on his bed. "turn over." she said gently. He obeyed and allowed her to slide his dress over his buttocks revealing his bare skin and a hint of his sac.

imogen climbed on him and nipped at his earlobe and massaged his shoulders. he moaned and told her to just get it over with. he hated when she wished to use the strap~on on him so he wanted to get the worst out of the way. "very well." she whispered. she rubbed lube on it and then entered him slowly. slow turned into vigourous as Eli covered his eyes and tried to imagine himself not in this situation. Imogen panted a few times as she was already getting exhausted. she tumbled to the side of him on the bed, out of breath.

Eli smiled for the fact that it was over in such quick time, she didnt have the consistency that he had. "this is how you do it my friend." he flipped her over so her ass was in the air and instead of entering her anus, he entered her pussy. he squeezed her buttocks with his black fingernails with each hard thrust. He leaned on top of her where his chest was resting on her bare back, and fondled her breasts as he continued to pump in and out of her. She could feel the uneven breaths from his lips on her ear and could hear the moan that followed up as he finished inside her.

He pulled out of her and sat with his back on the headboard and watched Imogen. she had his cum dripping from her vagina so she found their "clean up towel" on the floor and wiped it up.

They helped eachother back into thier clothes and walked down the stairs. Imogen laughed and giggled at Eli at the foot of the stairs and he gave her an annoyed look. "What is it?"

Everyone besides Clare [because she was still heartbroken] laughed at him. He had red lipstick smeared all over his face and had on overbearing perfume. Clare grabbed adam by the arm and they left without even a goodbye. She slammed the door behind them.

Eli took Imogen and fiona in his arms and they walked to the couch and enjoyed the popcorn. the end. 


End file.
